<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young, wild and free by AkiraCassidy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349850">Young, wild and free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy'>AkiraCassidy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's gifts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Rejuvenated character, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard wakes up being 16 again, Damian takes advantage of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's gifts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young, wild and free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Viking/gifts">Black_Viking</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349481">Joven, salvaje y libre</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy">AkiraCassidy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you very much to Black Viking for participating, I hope you liked it.<br/>Please support me on <a href="https://www.patreon.com/AkiraCassidy">Patreon!</a> since 2 dollars<br/>Also, you can follow me on Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/CassidyAkira">Here!</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm morning light slips through the large window, a sign that it must be really late. He should be at school, but instead, he keeps turning over in Richard's bed in Blüdheaven. Even if he used a teleportation machine, he would not be able to get to Metropolis in time. His father would be very angry when he finds out that he missed school.</p><p>Damian turns around looking to be squeezed into his lover's arms. His eyes opening in amazement as he realizes that he is on the other side of the bed. He recognizes him instantly; Richard has shown him his old photo albums. He is a boy a couple of years older; his skin is almost as white as the bedsheets and his cheeks are red. Robin presses his finger to the middle of his thin eyebrows, the other boy pursed his nose without waking up.</p><p>Wayne moves around, grabbing Dick's shoulder and shaking it a little. The teenager blinks to rub his eyes and yawns widely. Damian gets down on his knees in bed and watches how long it takes for Richard to panic. The first Robin covers himself with the sheets trying to get back to sleep.</p><p>"Wake up Richard." Damian pulls at the fabric, revealing Nightwing's face.</p><p>"Damian is too early". Grayson opens his eyes to the weight of the young man climbing over him. Wayne's hands wander across his lover's thin chest. Climbing up his neck to wrap himself there, bringing his lips closer to Dick's. The older boy notices the change in tone of his voice, raises his hand, and looks at the size of it. "Wait. What is it?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter". Wayne tries to negotiate, placing his legs on either side of Dick's. Grayson holds the shoulders of a minor trying to push him, it's hard to control that small new body. Besides, Damian is more experienced in the field of subduing small people.</p><p>"Damian, stop." Richard insists, the boy kisses his cheek and moves closer to his neck, pressing his fleshy lips against the skin there.</p><p>"We'll have to find out later anyway". Damian whispers into his ear using that tone Richard likes. "Let me have some fun".</p><p>"Since when are you interested in having fun?" Grayson questions, taking the boy by the waist in another vain attempt to stop him. Not having his usual strength. Damian has distributed his weight in such a way to leave almost no room for Dick to move.</p><p>"Since it's about you." Wayne holds his lover by the hair, closing his small hands on the dark strands. Pushing his lips against Grayson's, retiring a little later. "Your mouth is small."</p><p>"Because I am small." Damian returns, joining his lips. Caressing Dick's ears, wrapping his hands around the young man's neck. "Hey, you're not overdoing it a little."</p><p>"I don't understand what you mean". The boy excuses himself, coming down on the other young man's shoulders. Damian settles between his legs, pressing his hips together. Wayne's hard cock against his, Richard hasn't had much time to check out his new anatomy. But this equally hard one is proof that it works well.</p><p>It is strange to look at Damian at the same height, that his hands fit so easily, both small. His soft palms run along his lover's back until they stop on his shoulders. Pushing him forward to kiss him more furiously, his lips making a wet sound when the contact is broken. It is perhaps the fact that she is young, and her lover is young too. But it's incredibly exciting to kiss like that.</p><p>All passion, tongues, and spit. Warm, crashing breaths and heavy panting as if taking in air after coming out of the water. Damian is furious with his hair, pulling the strands tightly. Maybe it's the same one he always uses with the adult Grayson, and he feels tougher because he's young now. Or maybe he does it on purpose, Damian can be quite sadistic sometimes.</p><p>He takes Dick's lip between his teeth, forcing the first Robin to open his mouth. Pushing his tongue against hers, without delicacy. Damian is mastering it; Richard comforts himself by telling himself that Wayne took advantage from the beginning. This is no time to think that he will be able to subdue him in a couple of years.</p><p>Dick gives in, allowing Damian to lead, looking for an opening to put him under. The hands in his hair go down to his neck, across his chest, and stop on his hip. Where he rubs his thumbs on the tender protruding bones, swinging from to rub his hard cocks.</p><p>"Will you do something, or do you want me to?" Richard challenges him, he shouldn't do that. Damian opens his mouth, taking Grayson's chin in his hand and biting the junction of his neck and shoulder. He could feel the razor-sharp teeth open his skin, without going so deep on a tear of his flesh. Damian is angry and that is the opening he needs.</p><p>He holds him by his shoulders, pushing him sideways. They both roll over the bed, wrapping themselves in the sheets in a mess of limbs and disheveled hair. Damian has no more strength because he is smaller. Richard takes his hands by hitting them on the fluffy pillows. Both panting from the short struggle. Grayson is not usually rude, but he doesn't measure the strength of his new body.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Richard questions, the sharper tone making him sound less threatening. Damian sighs, wrapping his legs around the older boy's waist, raising his fiery body so that his skins collide. Not that Dick there thought about what it would be like if they were both the same age, and not so many years old. How would it be to fit their two small, thin bodies together, molding each other. How Damian's legs could wrap around him and compress him.</p><p>"Are you going to do something or am I going home?" Damian challenges him too. Grayson's little hands try to grab Robin's waist as he usually does. Noticing the difference, as his fingers cannot encircle Wayne. Like a victorious smile is painted on the younger man's face when he notices that too.</p><p>Damian holds him by his shoulders, pressing his breasts together. He sighs as the other teen's penis rubs between his cheeks. Richard was there the night before, his adult version. Wayne shudders at the touch and closes his eyes, Grayson kisses him. He is now about the same height as Damian, their mouths fitting so perfectly over each other.</p><p>The boy looks calmer as if he had just been testing out how much he could do with young Dick. He strokes his face as if he cannot believe the one in front of his eyes either. Richard walks away a little, watching as his thin figure fits between his beloved's legs, rubbing his hard cock against Wayne's hole.</p><p>Robin squeezes Grayson's shoulders, bites his lips, and nods as he lets out the air he has contained in his lungs. Richard takes his waist in his small hands, stroking the skin of his stomach as he slips inside Damian. Much more easily than previous times, perhaps because he is young. But his lover's narrow passage feels incredible.</p><p>Grayson gasps for air, perhaps because his lungs are smaller or because he doesn't control his breathing in that tiny body. Damian's scowl furrows, separates his lips, lets out a long exhalation, and finally looks at Dick. The acrobat's face is red, so much so that his ears and neck also turn crimson. His little nose is puckered, and his lips are swollen from how rough Damian was when he kissed him.</p><p>Their skin pearled by the sweat of a previous fight. Robin runs her hands over the sheets, up her hips to hold Richard's wrists.  She doesn't have to be as gentle with him as she is with an adult, now they are both about the same size. Wayne's irises tremble as Dick steps back, banging his hip against the other teen's butt.</p><p>Both look at each other curiously, it's a totally different experience.  Damian clings tightly to Grayson's arms, holding him with his legs as well.  He lifts his thin body to let his lover know he can move. Both of them panting, pressing their bodies together, shaking before the new sensations.</p><p>Richard's skin feels delicate between Damian's hands as if it would break if he were to over-tighten it. He climbs up to the older boy's neck, drawing him to himself.  By squeezing their breasts together. Dick can finally embrace Damian without fear of size. Their mouths meet, and they can look into each other's eyes. Dark with desire and excited by the new situation.</p><p>Dick would swear that even the sound their skins make when they collide is different. That Damian's voice does not sound the same. Having young Richard panting against his ear. With his different tone, makes his skin bristle, makes his senses alert, it is as if he were a different person. Grayson's hands are soft, his back almost scarless.</p><p>Damian has never felt so big in his hands and somehow, he likes it. That his extremities fit perfectly. Being able to look him in the eye while he pushes himself fearlessly into his narrow centre. How his body shivers, sharing with him the chill of pleasure. His burning breaths moistening the cheeks of the other as his orbs meet. </p><p>Richard hugs him, trying uselessly to pick up Damian. The younger one laughs, as it is a gesture to which both are accustomed. He leans on his arm to climb over his lover, passing his arms over Grayson's back. Dick presses his face against Robin's chest. He is no longer tall enough to look at his face from above, taking the bump on his chest with his mouth.</p><p>Damian's face against the top of Grayson's head, both bouncing, rubbing their young bodies. It could be his imagination, but the room feels hot, much hotter than before, it's hard to breathe, and he can feel the warmth reaching from their stomachs to their breasts. Compressing their lungs and leaving them without air, in a mixture of sobbing and panting that none of them can distinguish.</p><p>Dick lifts his face, allowing Damian to kiss him. Letting the heat consume him completely. Wrapping himself in the burning flame, he can feel the sperm spilling over his stomach, Robin's voice vibrating in his mouth. Imprisoned by the entrails of his beloved, Grayson moans, drawing Robin in more. Dropping his head on the other teen's shoulder. Letting the warm liquid spread into Wayne's center.</p><p>Maybe because he's so much younger, because that only happened when he was 15 or 16. Damian realizes that his beloved is still hard inside. He watches Richard's ears turn red, as he moves a little nervously and some tears run out of Grayson's eyes staining his shoulder.</p><p>“Could you do that before?” Damian questions. Dick denies without letting Wayne see his face.</p><p>“Please don't get used to it, I hope to get back to normal soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>